User blog:Lilac-Kat/VERY LATE review of "First Day"
OKAY SO YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THROWN I WAS TO SEE OLIVE AND OTTO AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS EPISODE. But it was like midnight when I watched this so I couldn't really audibly react - I was more just frozen in a position of shock and utter confusion. Also, I kind of got mad at the crew that no one thought to film this back during Season 1 production, before Dalila and Filip visibly/audibly aged. I mean, they obviously filmed Ms. O and Oscar greeting Olympia/Otis ahead of time. Besides, why couldn't they have filmed extra cases in addition to the ones already used in previous episodes, and just use an old one? Idk I just don't like the fact that they waited until Dalila and Filip look/sound less like kids and more like teens, especially since their characters for the most part aren't returning in Season 2, unlike Oscar. Continued pointless rant on this: Filip is now a whole lot taller than Dalila, Dalila's clearly had a haircut, Filip's voice is deeper, and they both have filled out a little bit. Yeah, yeah, it's not the actors' faults, and I shouldn't be complaining about something so stupid. I just needed to get that off my chest. Haha there's a moving/sounding train in the background. Idk that just makes me laugh. OH OKAY THIS WAS A FLASHBACK AND TRAINING VIDEO. NOW I'M RELIEVED. My goodness how big is that lecture hall? Is this like the only OS Academy in the world or something? Not-so-subtle reference to S1 episode "How to Interrogate a Unicorn". Hope you all caught that. (And Alpha, this was the other episode you couldn't remember.) Totally saw Olympia's early promotion coming ^_^ Also, straight O's on every test. Also one thing I want to point out, I disagree with Alpha about her being the brainiac everyone hates - rather I think she's more like the role I've traditionally held in school, the brainiac everyone wants on their team for Jeopardy activities. The other kids probably respect her as helping them with their own work. Pretty sure I saw that cake already designed on Instagram before, am I right? Obligatory recap of the end of OINFO. Did Olympia say her favorite color was olive green? Hmm wonder why ;) But no that's one of my favorite colors too. If I didn't like Olympia before, I love her now. Poor Otis, I can almost see what's going through his head when she asks him about special talents. Crud how am I going to put up with her for the rest of my career? Not because he hates her but because he's socially awkward, and she's forcing him to interact. Trust me, I've been there... OKAY BUT HAS ANYONE ELSE NOTICED THE WEATHER DISCREPANCIES? "O is Not For Over" takes place at the beginning of January, and "First Day" takes place right where OINFO left off, BUT NOW IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER. Yes, I know this was for filming reasons, BUT STILL IT BOTHERS ME AND I HAVE NO WAY OF EXPLAINING THIS, EVEN BY ODD SQUAD'S STANDARDS. Love the new soundtrack additions, nicely done, nice. Also, Hopkins is back! Another also, I recognize this part from a low-quality behind the scenes pic I saw on Instagram. Somehow I knew the "Not worth mentioning" meant he had a freakishly awesome special talent. Does Oscar say 'lab' or 'luau'? Both explanations for the changes were very clever. Loved Ms. O's comment how "I'm upset it took that long, too." And yes, I figured out the 'make you a balloon' part way back when the trailers for Agents of Change first came out. Although I thought at the time she meant a literal balloon. Oscar still has the best faces. Glad that hasn't changed with the rest of him. ^_^ WOAH NEW TRANSITION DEPARTMENT LOGO THINGIE (*thinks of 'dinosaur whisperer' line*) Is that a gigantic Venus Flytrap or a Saffron Slimer? If the latter, I didn't know they ate people. Olympia is best fangirl 10/10 I was thrown a little bit by how tiny the initial chart was...then I understood when I saw it grow larger in the next scene. "See, told you you'd love it!" *immediately resolves to make serious face* XD XD XD I looked up the 'throw me to the wolves' line, turns out it's a song lyric. Knew they were referencing something! Haha, Oscar reacted exactly how I reacted to Dr. O's speech. Also, nice to see her back and in the usual. "So we go back to HQ and ask for help." Actually this would be where you go to the Math Room, but as Dr. Pickle pointed out, she has been mysteriously absent thus far. Plus, plot reasons. Although I think this whole part with Olympia giving up so quickly was rather awkward. There wasn't enough development in the plot to show how/why, and it's not really in her character. So that whole thing bothers me, but I do like poor Otis's reaction to it. I get the feeling she made that celebration outfit herself. Aww so cute :) Oren and Olaf cameos, yay! Now for the rest of the old cast, and I'll be happy. On a sidenote, wonder how Oren's planning to deal with Olaf's new state...hmm... Life lessons from Ms. O. I like this, it helps explain the way she seemed to suddenly change her character back in "Trials and Tubulations". Also, wow Ms. O is flexible. Otis basically summed up one of my problems in life - except I'm the one who says more words than most people do in their lives. And it was very eloquently spoken, too. Hmm, I might have to borrow that quote one of these days... So they changed the character's name to Party Pam instead of Party Pete. Probably for the simple reason that they decided to cast a woman in the role instead of a man, so don't have a cow, Alpha. Haha, that exchange between Otis and Party Pam was brilliant. "Yes." "Yes." "I wanna say no, but yes." Plus the way Otis reasoned it all out to her, idk I just love it. Otis ftw 2k16 "One day I'll get to see headquarters." XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD Otis riding through the tubes looks like he's playing an intense game of MarioKart. "Help! I do not like being out of control!" Pretty much every line Ms. O says here is golden. Yes, that includes the space one too. (Lilya's Confession Time: I repeat the space quote to myself soooooo many times a day because it's just too hilarious XD) Sign of good partnership = finishing each other's sandwiches sentences. Although speaking of which, just realized they didn't include that line from the original script... :( "HEY! Too loud." Me trying to figure out how to socialize lol. First time I watched the episode, it was this exchange that made me truly accept them as the new protagonists. They're not like Olive and Otto were at all, but their differences from the original partners open up sooooo many new opportunities. I can't wait to see what's in store for them. "Does this answer your question?" "...No." Haha! Pretty much their relationship in a nutshell. Also, foreshadowing to "Show Me the Money". Idk why but Owen's badge number for some reason is 56 in the interview scene. Later it changes back to 57. I'm confused. ORCHID FOR THE WIN! FOR THE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!!! Converse with the middles cut out. New fashion trend? I might've reacted more to the Doctor Who reference except it was spoiled for me somewhere, idk where. But yes, that was awesome. Since when was Ocean a boy's name? Not that it doesn't fit his character, but still. And yes, I'm more than a little upset about them using the name, especially since I finished "All Mixed Up" one full week before S2 production started, and I started that story back in April. I couldn't stop thinking of the Pixar short "Lava" when he played his ukelele there at the end. "I still let myself have one yell per day." #yellmanagementissues "NONONOTHATWASASIGNWE'REPERFECTPARTNERS, ADMIT IT. DO IIIIIITTTTT!" And now we know who the real new Olive is... Otis makes eye contact with Oscar almost as if he knows what Oscar is saying. That right there is brilliant. And about the Otis mystery: initially I just thought he transferred from another squad where something bad and pienadoesque happened, but now I'm starting to doubt it. I do like the dog theory (apologies for shutting it down when Perilheart initially came up with the idea), but I haven't seen Ep. 43 yet, so no other comment yet. I just realized, unless they resolve it soon, Oscar will probably have been long gone by the time they figure out the mystery behind Otis's background. That makes me way sadder than it should... Aaaaaaaaand the credits still have Dalila and Filip instead of Anna and Isaac. :\ Category:Blog posts